


Have yourself a merry little christmas

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: A nice ending to Holby City on Tuesday





	Have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the biggest fan Bernie so not sure how this will come across.

“He did it again Bernie, tell him he isn’t allowed” she rolled her eyes and tried to hide her annoyance which was replaced with slight amusement as she looked at her Serena. Her fifty year old partner on her knees in the middle of the living room hands on hips with a pair of tweezers in one hand, her face reminding her of a five year old as she looked at her waiting for a response. 

She could hear barely muffled sniggers of Jac and Dom on the sofa opposite ,as she rested her head in her hands praying to whatever there was listening for strength. Why Dom had brought this stupid game, why had they decided to host a Christmas get together in their home after a night shift she would never know. Why she had allowed Serena to drink this much and why she had allowed Serena and Ric to play this stupid game, did she mention how much she hated this game?! 

Ric now had his hands on his hips “I didn’t do anything I just moved” Bernie lifted her head and looked at them, two brilliant doctors fighting over a game of operation! 

They had been playing it for the last hour and had so far removed a wishbone and that was it. Serena blamed Ric for tickling her, Serena had “on purpose” knocked his hand when he tried to remove the brain and now Serena was protesting Ric had again committed the crime of tickling as she tried to remove the heart.  
“Please do not tickle her Ric” she scolded trying to hold her patience as she heard Dom giggle into Jac’s shoulder as Bernie sent them both a warning glare not daring to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. 

She was happy, so happy curled up in the big rocking chair in the corner which allowed her to see the whole room. It was so beautiful, Serena had made the room so beautiful the tree glistening with white and gold lights. Nestled up in a bouncer next to it laid baby Gwen, so still she didn’t look real. Bernie marvelled once again at what a good sleeper she was. Jason and greata were wonderful parents and she knew how Serena doted on her. Yes she’d never expected domestic life to be like this, always wanting the next adventure. She couldn’t believe they had almost let this go, thinking they could not allow the other to settle. 

The Christmas music gently soothing her as she remembered Jason’s wedding how Serena had told her she couldn’t make her give everything up she was. And she couldn’t bear to take Serena away from the family she held so dear.   
She hoped to leave quietly not have to look Serena in the eye again but then she turned and she knew in that moment. The woman she loved, more than she had loved before surrounded by those who loved them, this was her home. 

“I don’t need slippers to put the bins out” she smiled against Serena’s mouth “but I don’t want you to settle” Serena mumbled, she pulled back and stared into the dark eyes she had fallen in love with “how can being with you ever be settling? You..” she motioned around them her gazing settling on Jason holding Gwen “and them.. this is my biggest adventure. I may not be the one to push her on a swing” she felt her heart flutter at Serena’s shy smile “but I will be there to take her on adventures and I will be here” she finished placing her hand on Serena’s heart and then she lowered her mouth to show her just how much she loved her. 

“She did it again” the voice reminded her of Cam when he fought with Charlotte as a child, Ric's voice pulled her from the image of them in each others arms. “I told them to stop” Lofty exclaimed his hands in the air “they just won’t listen” her heart bursting as she looked at Serena grinning like a cat “it’s not fair, she cheated” Ric insisted as Serena hiccupped “no I didn’t I am just a better doctor then you" she teased holding the tiny heart in her tweezers gazing at her like she held the most precious thing in the world. 

Donna rubbed Ric’s head reassuring him he was a fine doctor as well. She moved onto the floor and looked deep into Serena’s eyes lit with joy of winning and happiness of being in the centre of those she loved “you did it my love, you captured my heart” she whispered as she saw the tears of contentment brim at her eyes and their mouths met as “it isn’t fair her girlfriend is the judge and she will always take her side" she heard Ric grumble as she felt Serena smile against her lips before springing apart to declare "well Mr Griffin we can try again" to which everyone sighed as they held their glasses up for another drink to which she gladly offered stopping to place a soft kiss on Gwen's head "Happy Christmas my darling" she whispered taking in the soft smell and promises it held as Gwen reached out and gripped her finger.


End file.
